Ginny's First Year
by SnuffySmiles
Summary: Ginny goes to Hogwarts...


Author's Note: Any of the characters that you recognize are J.K.'s, but the rest are mine. This is my first HP fic, and I hope you review because with all of the HP stories up so far, very few people will read. Checks out my other fics if you like this, and check them out if you don't like this, because I'm a varied writer. R&R please!

Genesis, I decided to do your story a bit differently, and if you don't like it, then please review and tell me. Thanx!

Oh, and by the way, this is dedicated to Genesis, because she's the one in love with Harry, not me.

I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice from the bottom of the billions of sets of stairs in my house. 

            "Ginny!" She called. "Mail's here!"

            My mother usually didn't say anything about the mail to us unless it was important, and I never got any. I knew there was a letter for me and where it came from, so I practically fell down the stairs trying to get there. I tripped over a squeaky step and started rolling down the stairs.

            THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

            "Whoever's making that racket, please SHUT UP!" Percy's voice was heard as I thumped past his room. He was doing his homework, and needed complete quiet.

            "Ginny, you brat! I'm trying to write to Heidi!" Ron yelled at me. He had been talking about a girl named Heidi ever since his first year had ended. Now he thought he was a big hotshot now that he had a secret girlfriend that everyone knew about. Ron had already finished his homework, so all he needed was his schoolbooks until he was ready for his second year at Hogwarts.

            I finally stopped rolling when I bumped against the kitchen table. My mother (whom from now on I shall call Mom) was making breakfast. On the table sat Gertrude, Fred's female owl. He had captured two adult owls a month ago and had started breeding them, Gertrude and George. Fred thought it would be funny for an owl to be named after his brother.

            "There is such a resemblance, I can't even tell you apart!" he had said. George did not think it was funny and had stolen two of Fred's sickles in revenge. 

            Fred had started breeding the owls, and sold them to different wizards. Already they had made enough money to buy a whole new house, but they were saving it for a jokes shop.

            I stroked Gertrude's feathery head and took the letter from her beak. It had the seal I was looking for where the postage stamp was supposed to go. I ripped it open and threw the envelope away. I opened the letter and screamed for joy.

            "I was accepted! Into Hogwarts! Yea!" I screamed, and hugged my mother around the waist. I ran through the house twice, and told everyone.

Percy's reply: "Can't you see I'm working? God, I'll be delighted when you've got homework to do over the summer. Then I'll be able to work in peace!"

Fred's reply: "Great! I'll sell you one of my owls for a pet. One hundred sickles is a good price. You even get to pick!"

George's reply: "To bad you're starting first year. If you were in the same year as me, then you can do my homework for me."

Ron's reply. "Shut up and go away. Let's see…Heidi, I could never live without seeing your beautiful brown eyes, without looking at them I would die…"

            I walked to the garden and put my head in my hands. Nobody ever paid attention to me. No one ever will. I saw an owl fly down from above, and it landed on my sholder. It was gray, with little speaks of black on its feathers. I realized it was my aunt's owl, India. I stroked India's feathers and took a letter from her beak. Inside it said:

            Dear Ginny,

            It's me, Rhia! All the way from London! Guess what? Only a few minutes ago I got two letters: One from Hogwarts and one from my friend Ruffian. Ruffian said that he has successfully kidnapped Phillip Pullman and has forced him two signed books and a taped interview. Isn't it great? He is like, my most favorite author!

            The other news is that I was accepted at Hogwarts. Were you? If you were, write me back IMMEDIATELY so that we may be able to go to Diagon Alley together, all right?

                        Your cuz,

                                    Rhiannon

            I folded the letter and put it in my pocket. I had to reply to Rhia's letter so that we could shop together. I was so glad that I was going to Hogwarts with my favorite cousin!

That's it. I hope you liked it. I need at least five reviews.

Here are some things I need to set you straight on:

1. It is just a coincidence that Lyndsey and Ginny both have red hair and they are both main characters in 2 of my stories.

2. None of these characters are real, and Phillip Pullman wasn't really kidnapped by a kid named Ruffian.

3. Rhia is short for Rhiannon. 

Well, I hope you'll R&R so that I can post the next chapter! Until then!


End file.
